Crutchy's Side
by sweets09
Summary: This is what Crutchy thinks during Carrying the Banner! He's kind of cranky... It's really funny, so please r&r! I was going to write more, but I don't think I will, so here it is... complete!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Crutchy, Jack, Mush (haha i wish!), Kid Blink, Boots, or any other Newsies character, I also don't own the song Carrying the Banner or any other Newsies song, and I don't own Newsies, Disney does!**

**I wrote this for my friend, Molly, because I call her Crutchy (because she hurt herknee and wore a brace) as a joke. I also wanted to write something as what Crutchy was thinking in the first song, and basically throughout the movie. **

**This doesn't reflect my real views about Newsies or any of it's characters, remember it's what Crutchy thinks! I would never think something like what he thinks in this about that wonderful movie! **

**oh yes, and I'm sorry if you don't like how Crutchy acts in this, TAKE IT LIGHTLY! **

Crutchy's Side

All I do is try and help, but no, 'who asked you' they all say to me. Let them try to walk on a crutch. See how easy they think it is, especially when people keep yelling at you to mind your own business. When I sell, some customers even think I'm faking it! That morning, after the usual fighting over the cigar, me trying to help, blah, blah, blah, I decided to ask Jack what he thought I should do.

"Hey Jack, when I walk, does it look like I'm fakin' it?"

"Naw, who says you're fakin' it?"

"I don't know, I gotta find me a new sellin' spot where dey ain't used ta seein' me."

I wanted to see what Jack thought, and it should've been obvious that Jack and _only_ Jack would answer. Mush must not have known that, or maybe he's just stupid. I'll go with stupid.

"Try Bottle Alley or da Harbor." He sang, looking like he was on steroids.

"Try Central Park, it's guaranteed." Racetrack added in like he always had to.

I threw up my hands in frustration. Not only were they answering when I didn't want them to, but they were singing! I was getting angry, but the topper was when I heard Kid Blink sing:

"I smell money."

I decided to retort back at his stupidity. I mean, he is the one out of all of us who complains about barely having enough money. 'I always have to eat what I don't sell' he whines in a little baby voice.

"You smell foul."

Mush stepped in, again where he wasn't wanted. He probably didn't think a gimp like me could stand up for myself.

"Met dis goil last night."

Tell me something I don't know. Mush was always meeting a new girl. I wouldn't be surprised if pretty soon he ran out of girls to date and moved on to guys. Blink and him would be a good couple.

I walked over to the sink, chuckling to myself about the idea of Mush and Blink together. Right when I got there and was washing up, Boots stuck his elbow in my face. I really didn't want to deal with this just now. I decided tojust sing/yell into his face and see how much helikes it.

"Move your elbow."

Racetrack couldn't let me say that without him putting in his two cents. So, he sang (almost cutting me off) with soap and water on his face.

"Pass the towel."

"For a buck I might." Skittery said, being his usual scornful self, holding a towel in the air and pushing the blinded Race away.

Come on! Aren't we supposed to be mature? I'm a genius compared to these stupid immature losers. Without their looks, they would be nothing.

They then ran out onto the street, dancing and doing back flips. I can't do any of those things, so naturally they would want to show off.

I hobbled off down the street after them, and said silently to myself that I would attempt to join them. I, for once, would be the star of something.

"I'm no snoozer, sitting makes me antsy, I likes livin' chancy-"

Then the rest of them had to join in and cut me off.

"Harlem to Delancey."

That's not even what I was going to say, but do they care? Nnnnoooo. No one ever thinks of the gimp, that's all I'm trying to say.

**a/n- That's it! I hope you thought it was funny, and I had fun writing it! **

**If you want me to write more of Crutchy's Side, please let me know... otherwise, let me know what I can work on with it! **

**As always... r&r! Thanks!**

**-Sweets**


End file.
